


Couple Cleaver

by SatanicViolator



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Kissing, M/M, pussyfree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator
Relationships: Sanzenin Mikado/Saotome Ranma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Couple Cleaver

"Listen, you jerk, do you know who I'm?" Ranma looked at Mikado and then poured a hot water on himself. "See? I'm a man! You kissed me!" he grinned evily. "Yes, you moron! You kissed a man!" Ranma was certain that this information will shutter Mikado Sanzenin's ego and spirit. How could he be a ladykiller after that?  
Mikado looked at Ranma's transformation with interest.   
"Oh, indeed. So I assume that you enjoyed it, right, Ranma?"  
"Like hell I did!"  
"Then why did you come here" Mikado moved closer to Ranma and before martial artst could react, Mikado cupped his chin. "You're still very cute, even as a boy"  
"Are you jokinmmmphhmmm!!!" Ranma words were cut as, to his ultimate shock, Mikado kissed him with full tongue. Ranma's eyes went wide, as Mikado hugged him, keeping Ranma close as he continued a kiss.  
"There, there..." Mikado said, breaking the kiss and moving his palm between Ranma's legs. "You look really cute when you blush, Ranma-kun" he cupped Ranma's crotch. Martial artist was paralyzed with shock as Mikado kissed him again. His hand worked on Ranma's hardening cock.  
"You have some nice, small thing here, Ranma" he whispered to Ranma's ear.   
"Noo... stooooppp..." Ranma moaned, unable to free himself from Mikado's arms. He had no idea how it was possble, but this jerk gave him no chance. He kissed Ranma one more time, making him to swallow some of his saliva.   
"Ooohhhpmmmmphhmm.... aaaahhhh!" Ranma moaned to his mouth as he couldn't take it anymore and came into his pants.   
"That's my cute Ranma" Mikado smiled. He put panting boy into his arms and placed on the bed. Ranma gasped as Mikado removed his cum soaked trousers. "Nooo... don't look!!" he said as his small, sperm stained penis was revealed.  
"What a funny, small toy" Mikado stroked Ranma's cock with two fingers. Ranma couldn't stop moaning.   
"So that's why you came here, right?" Mikado looked into shocked martial artist's eyes. "To become my pussyfree boytoy, right?"  
"Nooo... auuuch!!" Ranma tried to object, but Mikado squeezed his balls. "Yee... yesss!!" he quickly corrected himself.  
"I want you to say that you want to stay pussyfree forever" Mikado massaged Ranma's balls.  
"Noo... but... ohhhh.... Must.... stay.... aahhh... pussyfreee!!!!" Ranma couldn't resist the stimulation as Mikado worked on his genitals with his expert fingers. "Pussyfreee!!! Ohhh... pleasseeeee.... no morrrreee... pussyfreee!!! Cumming!!! Ohh my god... Cuuuuummming!!!"  
This time Ranma came buckets. Mikado smiled as he lay panting boy on the bed.   
"That's right, Ranma-kun. You're oficially pussyfree now. No girls for you, especially not that one blue haired tomboy, do you understand?" he lowered at Ranma, undoing his blouse and playing with Ranma's nipples.   
"Yeees... ohhh... yesss..." Ranma groaned as Mikado's finger twisted and turned his nipple.   
"That's right. No couple ever survived a real power of the Couple Cleaver, after all" smiled Mikado Sanzenin, feeling that he finally regained his lost honor.


End file.
